List of Marvel Comics characters: E
---- Ea the Wise Ea the Wise is a Celestial in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Ivan Brandon and Niko Henrichon, first appeared in Marvel Comics Presents Vol 2 #9 (July, 2008). Within the context of the stories, Ea is an action figure sized Celestial Machine Man carries and treats as an "imaginary friend". The story featuring Ea is unclear if he is actually a Celestial or a figment of Machine Man's mind as Ea disappears when the android resolves his mental issues. ---- Earth Lord See Earth Force ---- Earth Sentry Earth Sentry (John Foster) was created by Tom DeFalco and Ron Frenz, and first appeared in A-Next #2 (1999). When John and his father Bill were investigating a UFO crash site, they discovered a Kree space probe. Upon nearing the ship, the automated defenses activated, and a robotic sentry was released. Bill activated a distress signal which was picked up by Mainframe and the rest of A-Next. When the heroes arrived, the sentry robot attacked them. Thunderstrike's sonic blasts and J2's superstrength were not slowing the attacker. Stinger was able to blind the robot's optic sensors with sting darts, providing an opening for John to enter the ship and try to turn off the robotic sentry. When John made contact with the ship's console, a strange energy surge ripped through the ship's computers and struck John. The energy wave reconfigured John's DNA, making him genetically similar to a Kree warrior. Finding himself clad in a green-and-white costume, similar to the original costume of Mar-Vell, John discovered that he had acquired great powers. John confronted and defeated the sentry robot, and stated that he would become an "Earth Sentry" to protect his planet from invaders. He politely declined membership with A-Next, but when the team was later captured by The Revengers, Earth Sentry returned and used his powers to help A-Next defeat the invaders. He then accepted membership with A-Next. Earth Sentry possesses superhuman strength and durability, due to his altered human/Kree DNA. His costume has wrist-mounted blasters that can fire photonic energy blasts. Rocket boosters on his belt allow him to fly. ---- Earthquake Earthquake first appeared in Uncanny X-Men #137 (September 1980), and was created by Chris Claremont and John Byrne. Earthquake is a member of the Shi'ar Imperial Guard. He is unique in that he is a sentient reptile. Unlike many of his fellow Guardsmen, Earthquake survived the Imperial Guard's battle with Vulcan. In the X-Men: Emperor Vulcan miniseries, Vulcan summoned Earthquake to defend him against the Eldest, leader of the Scy'ar Tal. The Eldest chided Earthquake and the other Guardsmen for serving their Shi'ar enslaves and easily defeated most of them, seemingly killing Earthquake. Earthquake has rock-like skin and the ability to manipulate silicate matter in a destructive manner. Earthquake appeared as part of the "Imperial Guard" entry in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition #6. Earthquake in other media Earthquake appears in the X-Men episodes "The Dark Phoenix" and "Fate of the Phoenix." He and the Imperial Guard had to fight the X-Men to determine the fate of Jean Grey after the Phoenix Force attacked some of the galaxies. ---- Ebon Samurai ---- Ebon Seeker Ebon Seeker is an alien in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Doug Moench and Bill Sienkiewicz, first appeared in Fantastic Four #229 in April 1981. Within the context of the stories, the Ebon Seeker tries to destroy Earth before being stopped by his lover, Shareen. ---- Ecstasy Echo Ectokid ---- Gayle Edgerton Lady Gayle Edgerton first appears in X-Men: Prime. She is born into an affluent family in London. A rebellious teenager, she seeks her parents' attention with such stunts as starting a relationship with rocker Jonothon Starsmore. She eventually develops real feelings for him, however, and he becomes her first lover. Their relationship changes the night Jonothan becomes the mutant Chamber.Weapon-X #16 At an uptown party, she and Jonothan sneak off to the jacket closet for some "fun". At that moment, his powers first manifest. Gayle tries to help him, but in the explosion that results from Chamber's powers' first manifestation, she is paralyzed and has to use a wheelchair. She awakes alone in the hospital, with no word from Jonathon. As time goes on she grows angry, believing he had abandoned her. She approaches the villainous Emplate, who grants her the ability to feed on mutant energy as he does.X-Men Prime She remains in London, biding her time until Emplate returns to put the plan into action.Generation X # 9 She becomes a part of Emplate's "Hellions", battling Generation X, (M, Husk, Synch, Skin, and Jubilee). She captures Chamber for Emplate,Generation X # 12 but the villain betrays her and buries her with Jono.Generation X # 13 She then realizes her mistake, and turns on Emplate. She loses her powers as a result, but reconciles with Jono. ---- Ethan Edwards Eel ---- Effigy Effigy first appeared in Marvel: The Lost Generation #12, and was created by Roger Stern and John Byrne. In 1947, while a working as a Lieutenant of the 21st Observation Corps, the Skrull Velmax crash landed in Roswell, New Mexico, along with his Commander, Zuhn (later the supervillain Chimera). Velmax assumed the form of Jacob Scott, became a politician, and was later part of the Richard Nixon administration. In 1958, Velmax became a superhero using the codename Effigy, and was a founding member, and later leader, of First Line. After President Nixon ended Federal Authorization for First Line, Velmax leaked information to Bob Woodward and The Washington Post. In 1988, while leader of First Line, Effigy led an attempt to stop the attempted invasion of the Earth by the Skrulls. Although the invasion was stopped successfully, it led to the deaths of almost all concerned, Effigy included. Like almost all members of his race, Effigy possessed the ability to shapeshift. ---- Egghead Ego Ego the Living Planet El Aguila El Guapo El Lobo El Muerto ---- El Toro Negro El Toro Negro (The Black Bull) is a South American mercenary and antagonist of Spider-Man closely associated with the Great Game. El Toro Negro is notable for having, with the aid of fellow Spider-Man enemy and Great Game player Polestar, killed the Marvel Comics hero Nightwatch. During an attempt to kidnap the son of Nightwatch's ex-girlfriend (the boy having been declared a prize in the Great Game), Polestar used his suit's powers to peel back Nightwatch's costume (which was composed of nanites) long enough for El Toro Negro to shoot the hero directly in his exposed chest. Negro then immediately turned on and killed Polestar.Spider-Man Unlimited vol. 1 #14 He was last seen as a captive of his sponsor Justin Hammer, who told him that he would remove Torres' weaknesses — starting with his mind. Hammer then proceeded to forcibly lobotomize the immobilized Torres. He is currently believed to be deceased (or at the very least, forcefully lobotomized.) ---- Elathan Electric Eve Electro Electron ---- Elektra * Elektra ---- * Elektro Elf with a Gun Elf with a Gun is a fictional character in the Marvel Universe. He first appeared in Defenders #25 (July 1975), and was created by Steve Gerber and Sal Buscema. The Elf with a Gun is a small humanoid who commits murders for no apparent reason. The elf first appears in Defenders, killing Tom and Linda Pritchett.Defenders #25 (July 1975) Over a series of issues, he kills Charles Lester and his spouse in Las Vegas,Defenders #31 (January 1976) Stu and his girlfriend at the Grand Canyon,Defenders #38 (August 1976) and a woman hiding from the Hulk in the bathroom.Defenders #40 (October 1976) He seemingly meets his end outside a house (owned by Nighthawk) in upstate New York. Preparing to kill a newspaper delivery boy named Greg, and his dog, Elf with a Gun is run over and killed by a Mac Ray moving truck. Greg notices nothing.Defenders #46 (April 1977) The Elf finds himself in the 'Land of the Lost', a realm where iconic characters re-live the sixties. He encounters the rock band Kiss but does not kill them, only pretends to. He gives them valuable information so the band members can make their way back home. One member, Starchild, wishes for the Elf to be hit by a truck.Marvel Comics Super Special #5 (1978) After Nighthawk dies, his friend and Nurse Luann Bloom suspects the Defenders were involved in his death. She follows a lead but meets the Elf instead and they go on to meet cosmic entities. Luann is revealed as a robotic 'Time Buoy', which she later denies.Defenders #115 (January 1983), #117-119 (March–May 1983) An Elf was also the one to reveal to the original Defenders – the Hulk, the Silver Surfer, Doctor Strange, and Namor – that they would be the cause of the Earth's destruction if they continued to work together. Thus, the four agreed to never work together again as the Defenders and quit the original team.Defenders #122-125 (August–November 1983) This claim is later revealed to have been a hoax.The Incredible Hulk #370 (June 1990) Another elf shows up, claiming to be Relf, the nephew of the original Elf, named Melf.Spider-Man Team-Up #5 (December 1996) Elf with a Gun would later appear as a foe of Destroyer Duck.Savage Dragon / Destroyer Duck #1 (November 1996) The Elf received an entry in the All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z #4 (2006). Elfqueen Elfqueen is a sorceress in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Jim Shooter and Alan Kupperberg, first appeared in The Avengers #212 (October 1981). Within the context of the stories, The Elfqueen, Linnea, and her lover Gorn of Valusia settled in the area that would eventually become the state of Virginia. She uses her magic to hide their existence and extend their lives. After millennia of this existence, Gorn grows bored with the isolation and the pair return to civilization. Unprepared for the modern world, Gorn comes into conflict with the locals and the police. When the Elfqueen intervenes and kills the officers, he slaps her. Hurt and angry, she leaves him in the city. Gorn's exploration of the city ends with his death when he charges a group of police officers with a drawn sword. This drives the Elfqueen into a rage and she begins to use her magic to take vengeance on the city. The Avengers arrive and unsuccessfully physically confront her. Captain America begins to talk her out of the conflict but is interrupted by Yellowjacket firing on her and reigniting the fight. When Captain America is able to convince her that he is a man of peace, she agrees to leave in peace. Eliminator Eliminator is a villain in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Len Wein and George Pérez, first appeared in Fantastic Four #184 in July 1977. Within the context of the stories, Eliminator was created by the witches' colony of New Salem to hide their existence. ---- Elio Angelopolous Elixir Juan Elmirez Elsie-Dee Elysius Empath Empathoid Emplate Enchanters Three Enchantress Endotherm Enforcer Enrakt Ent Eon ---- Eosimias Eosimias is a mutant in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Grant Morrison and Ethan Van Sciver, first appeared in New X-Men #123. Within the context of the stories, Eosimias is a feline/primate-like mutant from China who is a student at the Xavier Institute. Epoch Epoch is the "daughter" of Eon and "granddaughter" of Eternity. ---- Giscard Epurer ---- Equilibrius Equilibrius is a fictional character in the Marvel Universe. Equilibrius first appeared in Uncanny X-Men vol. 1 #62-63 (November–December 1969), and was created by Roy Thomas and Neal Adams. The character subsequently appears in Avengers #105 (November 1972), and Wolverine #69-71 (May–July 1993). Equilibrius was once a humanoid that lived in the Savage Land, a tropical preserve hidden in Antarctica. He became a mutate, when he was changed by Magneto, and used to attack the X-Men.X-Men #62-63 Equilibrius can psionically compel an individual in close range to gaze into his eyes, causing vertigo in the subject. Equilibrius appeared as part of the "Savage Land Mutates" entry in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition #11. ---- Equinox Ereshkigal Eric the Red Erg ---- Ernst Ernst was created by Grant Morrison and Frank Quitely, and her first appearance as Ernst was in New X-Men vol. 1 #135 (April 2003). The curiously named Ernst, whose physical appearance suggests that she may be a teenage girl suffering from progeria or dyskeratosis congenita, became a student at the Xavier Institute not long after the psionic entity called Cassandra Nova had disappeared there. While Nova's disappearance and Ernst's subsequent appearance may or may not be connected, no information on Ernst's life before becoming a student in Charles Xavier's so-called Special Class could be obtained, nor could the nature of her genetic mutation be identified. Ernst, who appears to have befriended her disembodied fellow student Martha Johansson, briefly joined the so-called Brotherhood assembled by the mutant Xorn when he went on a drug-induced, destructive rampage as Magneto in New York.New X-Men #146 (Nov. 2003) Ernst did not show any signs of aggression herself. Ernst is considered one of the few mutants who have retained their powers after the events of "M-Day". She continues living at the Xavier Institute. During the Quest for Magik arc, she was transported to Limbo alongside the other students and was captured by Belasco. She returned to the school with the rest of her classmates when Magik/Darkchilde sent them all back to the human world. Later, Ernst appear with the habitants of Utopia, the new base of X-Men. Her diminutive body supposedly houses superhuman strength, though this has not yet been seen on-panel in the canon comics. Abraham Erskine Abraham Erskine is a Scientist during World War II in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Joe Simon and Jack Kirby, first appeared in Captain America Comics #1 (March 1941) as Josef Reinstein. The name was revised twice after Marvel resumed using Captain America. First, Roy Thomas added that "Josef Reinstein" was an alias but did not provide a "real" name for the character in a 1975 story set during World War II. The name Abraham Erskine would not be applied to the character until years later. Within the context of the stories, Abraham Erskine is a German biochemist and physicist who had spent much of his early life studying the human species. During this time he develops a diet and exercise program along with a serum and "vita-rays" which would transform an ordinary person into a "super soldier". Horrified when he witnesses Adolf Hitler and Baron Zemo test a "death ray" on a human subject, he contacts the United States to defect from Nazi Germany. After the United States Army gets him out of Germany and fakes his death, he takes the alias "Josef Reinstein". He recreates the Super Soldier Serum for Project: Rebirth for the U.S. Army. He oversees and administers the treatment to Steve Rogers before several U.S. Army officers and government officials. Moments after Rogers' transformation, Erskine is assassinated by Heinz Kruger. Other versions of Abraham Erskine Abraham Erskine was adapted along with the origin of Captain America by Brian Michael Bendis for the story featured in Ultimate Origins #2 (Sept. 2008). Dr. Maria Vaselli, played by Carla Cassoli, is an Italian scientist that had a similar role as Dr. Erskine in the 1990 Captain America film. Abraham Erskine in other media The character of Abraham Erskine was adapted for appearances in two animated television shows, The Marvel Super Heroes and The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. The character was also adapted for the film Captain America: The First Avenger where he was portrayed by actor Stanley Tucci. While he is still a German defector, the movie adds the additional twist that, before defecting, he was forced to test the serum in Germany on the man who would become the Red Skull. ---- Clytemnestra Erwin *Clytemnestra Erwin ---- Eson the Searcher Eson the Searcher is a Celestial in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Jack Kirby, first appeared in The Eternals #9 (Mar 1977). Within the context of the stories, Eson is the Celestial tasked with "seeking". Arriving with the Fourth Host, he observes first Florida then Lemuria. When the Deviants attack him, he destroys the island while probing it. Other versions of Eson The character has been established as a recurring element in Marvel's in-story cosmology and has appeared in various alternate reality stories and titles such as Marvel Apes and Earth X. ---- Eternals * Eternals ---- Eternity Ev Teel Urizen E.V.A. Ever ---- Christine Everhart Christine Everhart is a reporter in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by John Jackson Miller and Jorge Lucas, first appeared in Iron Man vol. 3, #75 (February 2004). Within the context of the stories, Christine Everhart works for The Daily Bugle as an investigative reporter. As part of her job, she provides the Bugle with news coverage of Tony Stark's appearance before the senate. Christine Everhart in other media The character of Christine Everhart was adapted for the films Iron Man and Iron Man 2 where she was portrayed by actress Leslie Bibb. In the films her employer is changed to the magazine Vanity Fair. ---- Everyman Evilhawk ---- Excalibur *''Excalibur ---- * Ex Nihilo * Executioner Exitar the Exterminator Exitar the Exterminator is a Celestial in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Tom DeFalco and Ron Frenz, first appeared in Thor #387 (January 1988). Within the context of the stories, Exitar is the Celestial tasked with the destruction of life on worlds that fail the Celestials' tests. ---- Exodus Explosa ---- Eye Boy ---- Eyekillers The Eyekillers are Native American demons in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Chris Claremont and Gene Colan, first appeared in Doctor Strange #38 in December 1979. Within the context of the stories, the Eyekillers have fought Doctor Strange,Doctor Strange #38 Storm, and the Adversary.Uncanny X-Men #222 * Ezekiel References Marvel Comics characters: E, List of Category:Lists